Lightning Fast
by Angel-Heart88
Summary: I had honestly thought that I had known him for a decent amount of time already. How could I have not? I'd known him for 7 years now (techically 14) but I didn't think about how he could have deceived me so easily.


**HI GUYS ANGEL HERE! YAY~ first chapter of my story :) I really hope that you guys enjoy this, and hopefully you guys can understand how the story is going to go... Just kidding! I'm going to try to make it as unpredictable as possible :) Uh... on second thought, I'll make it unpredictable but not _weird_ as to the point where you guys don't even know what's going on anymore. I hope.**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Revelation<strong>

* * *

><p><em>… really?<em>

_After all this time, I'd have expected something else._

_I never actually knew you… did I?_

* * *

><p>It hurts, you know? When you feel like that person was <em>the one<em> and all of a sudden everything comes crashing down. I hadn't thought much about the future; all I focused on was the present. Him and me. Natsu and Lucy. I didn't think about when there was only Lucy without "her Natsu" and Natsu without "his Lucy". We were a package deal. Kind of like twins, you couldn't have one without the other. We were inseparable. We were best friends, partners, and lovers. And then it all stopped.

* * *

><p><em>Time heals all wounds.<em> Yeah. Of course, wise words from Cana. Don't get me wrong, I love her and all, but since she's been "getting it on" with Bacchus and still going steady– actually, I'm jealous. Incredibly jealous of her _picture perfec_t relationship when she used to only have one-night stands and flings with people she met at bars. Why did _our_ relationship fail when we've been together through everything? From rescuing me and bringing me to Fairy Tail until now. Seven years after coming back from Tenrou Island. I've (technically) even known you for 14 years now. A pretty decent amount of time if you ask me, and we'd also been dating for four years.

Other than Cana and Bacchus, Fairy Tail had been blooming with couples ever since Natsu and I had gotten together. The Raijinshuu and the Take-Over Siblings were especially cute since they would go on a lot of jobs together and they were basically their own happy family. Mira and Fried were adorable. Fried would get so mad at other men drooling over Mira and he would go into overprotective mode. Mira would blush so hard and tell him to calm down before he ripped some poor pervert's head off. Elfman and Ever were still in the "old married couple" stage where poor Elfman would get hit and yelled at for doing anything that said "MAN!". Surprisingly, Bixlow and Lisanna were the ones in the group that actually hit it off really well and were now engaged. She had even convinced him to take his mask off inside the guild. (All the ladies had teased her _so freaking much_ after when we found out exactly _how_ she convinced him).

Levy and Gajeel had gotten over their awkward stage where they sat in the _darkest_ corner of the guild you could possibly find to now being able to say that they were a couple outright. (More Gajeel than Levy, because he needed to "state his claim".) It had taken both of them a couple (probably about 40…) tries (_days_) to do it without stuttering and blushing. Jet and Droy had cried so hard about it after.

Juvia joined them not long after Lyon had asked her out officially. She cried in happiness, mind you, not sadness because she had finally accepted that Gray literally had a heart encased in ice after _she _had asked him to go out with her. She may or may not have flooded the guild for a week. We had Lyon come and save us. I do believe everyone saw clear blue skies, fluffy white clouds and rainbows for a month straight, after Juvia had come to the guild with a happy squeal of, "Juvia is in love!".

Romeo, after proclaiming the he wouldn't lose to Natsu in the love department, asked Wendy out about three days after "N + L" was made an official thing. Macao told his son he was "so proud that you found such a beautiful young lady". After seeing Wendy so happy with Romeo, Carla decided that she should give happiness a chance and went after Happy herself. It was so cute watching Happy's face light up and his eyes all watery. Carla's face was so red that it even exceeded _Erza's_ hair color. It got even redd_er_ when Happy decided to be romantic and give Carla a gorgeous red rose he had picked himself.

* * *

><p><em>I told myself to let you go<em>

_I didn't want to fall again_

_I'd lie again to make it so_

_But heaven had some other plan._

* * *

><p>It hurt when we both realized we had lost the spark we had a long time ago. We had parted on mutual terms, where we told each other we could still be friends. It still gets really awkward when someone mentions our past together though. Both of us had actually told each other on the same day, at the same time. He had talked to Mira and Lisanna (the <em>annoying<em>, but loveable, matchmakers of our guild) about how our relationship was falling apart. I talked to Gray and Erza. It was then when I realized:

It was never the fact that I was blonde that Natsu had wanted me to be on his team.

It was never the fact that I was nice that I was on his team.

It was only the fact that he was dared by Gray to ask me to be on his team.

It was only the fact that I was "just there" that I had gotten dragged into this mess.

It was only the fact that Gray, _again_, had dared Natsu to make me fall in love with him.

It was only the fact that Natsu had only done things "sincerely" because he only,_ only_, thought of me as his best friend. Nothing more, and nothing less.

It was only the fact that because of Gray, we had a relationship. Because of Gray, both Natsu and I wasted four years of our lives with each other, when we were both pretty much puppets.

To put it in simple terms, I was only ever Natsu's partner. Everything we had was pretty much dared by Gray. Natsu, I forgive because of his personality, where he will do something if he promised. Just like me. Gray, my _brother_, on the other hand… Is going to have to _beg_ on his _knees_ if he wants me to forgive him without beating him up first.

* * *

><p><em>I had none to lose, none to gain<em>

_I lost my heart and lost yours too_

_You thought this was all just a game_

_You lost me, and I lost to you._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you guys liked it! Give me a heads up if there's anything that you guys likedisliked.**

**MUAHAHA I actually wrote the lyrics and you guys will end up seeing the rest of the song as the story goes on.**

**Review? ****  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading! You guys have no idea how much it means to me.**

**~Angel**


End file.
